What James Potter goes to School For
by U-Drive-Me-Crazy
Summary: VERY FUNNY MARAUDERS FIC! THEY SING WAT I GO 2 SCHOOL 4! Some lyrics are changed! r&r! belive me u'll LAUGH! Read it if u feel sad, it'll definantly cheer ya up, m8!


A funny fic me & my mate made on the phone! Read it! I know u'll like it! A funny fic me & my mate made on the fone, read it! I know you'll like it!

_

* * *

_   
  
_"Class! I just got a letter, there is an urgent meeting for teachers, so i'll be leaving you for a bit! BEHAVE!" with that the Professor swished out of the classroom._

_ Everyone started talking at once._

_ "I wonder what its about" Lily wondered loud. _

_"We know what its about" James said smirking. _

_"You do? How could you know?" She asked suspiciously._

_ "Well, we should know, since we sent it" Sirius winked, and high fived Remus. _

_"Why?" _

_"Because we have a show for you Lily, my flower." _

_The 3 of them stood up._  
  
**Your voice is echoed in his mind** -_Sirius nods toward James_  
  
"_Really? He should go to Madam Pomfrey, then" Lily suggested turning around to watch their 'Show' from her seat in front of class.  
_  
**He counts the days till you are his,**

** Tells all his mates,**

** Including me,**

** Do you how annoying is he?**  
  
_"Do i know all right!" She snorted._  
  
_James pushes between Sirius and Remus_

**And I fight my way to front of class,**

** To get the best view of your ass,**  
  
_"Language, Potter!" Someone yelled jokingly from the back of the room, while Lily turned red as her hair._  
  
**I drop a pencil on the floor,**  
  
_No movement, James frowned_  
  
_"What is he waiting for? That Sirius will fart?" Lily asked to no one in particular, raising an eyebrow._  
  
**Hoping that _you _will bend down to show me more,**  
  
_"As if!"_  
  
_Suddenly the chairs and desk disappeared and (as if reheares, which it probably was) all the class, girls and boys, stood behind/beside/ underneath_ (A/N: poor Snivellus....Hang on! WHAT IS HE DOING HERE! CUUUUUUT!!)  
  
All 3 of them (Remus, Sirius & James):  
  
**Thats what i go to school for,**

_Every one starts jumping, Remus, Sirius & James had guitars in their hands_  
  
(A/N: Ahh, well...worth a try wasnt it?)  
  
**Eventhough it is a real bore,**

** You can call me crazy,  
**  
_"I always do!"_  
  
**I know that she**- _points to Lily_ - **craves me,**  
  
_"I SO do NOT!"_  
  
**Thats what i go to school for,**

** Eventhough it is a real bore,**

** Girlfriends I've had plenty,**  
  
_"Er..Potter...Sorry to break it to you, but you NEVER had girlfriends since your crazy bout me, Sirius and Remus may have"  
_  
**None like Miss Lily,**  
  
_"'Miss'?_  
  
**Thats what i go to school for,**

** Thats what i go to school for,**  
  
_"Look Potter, I have better stuff to do than watching this, goodBYE!"_  
  
_She walks up to her common room, suddenly she felt something tap against her window, she stood up, pushed aside the curtains, opened the window annnnnddddddd -_  
  
_"AHHHHHH!"_

_There, flying on a broomstick was Remus and behind him on his right was Sirius, no James._  
  
_"YIPEE! NO JAMES POTTER!"_  
  
**So she maybe hate him,**

** But that soon will change,**  
  
_"uhh? No?!" She said mokingly._  
  
**She doesnt know what shes missing,**

** and that is such a shame,**  
  
_"If you REALLY think so, why dont YOU go out with him, Lupin?"_  
  
_Suddenly a voice sang._  
  
**I climb a tree outside her dorm,  
**  
_"POTTER?! THAT TREE WILL KILL YOU - I hope"_  
  
_James was at the top of the Whomping Willow, guess who froze the tree?_  
  
**To make sure that she's alone,**  
  
_"Thanks for being so considerate, but im sure you wouldnt care even if i was with someone" She said VERY sarcastically, hands on her hips_  
  
**I see her in her underwear, I cant help but stop and stare,**

_James winked at her, she frowned, felt wind brush against her body looks down, and screams._  
  
_"BLACK! WAIT TILL I GET HOLD OF YOU! I SWEAR THAT I'LL HURT YOU SO MUCH, THAT EVEN VOLDEMORT WOULD WIMPER!" She screeched._

_It seems that Sirius magicked her into her underwear (red ones) and was hurriedly trying to stash away his wand, but he was to slow._   
  
_Lily then got so mad that she magicked her self on some clothes and ran outside the castle, she looked around._  
  
_"No Potter and his silly -"  
_  
_But she spoke too soon, there stood James, Remus, Sirius and - THE WHOLE SCHOOL in front of Lily.  
_  
**Thats what i go to school for,**

** Eventhough it is a real bore,**

** You can call me crazy,**

** Eventhough it is a real bore,**

** You can call me crazy,**

** I know that she**- _points at Lily_ - **craves me,**

**Thats what i go to school for,**

** Eventhough it is a real bore,**

** Girlfriends I've had plenty, **

**None like Miss Lily, **

**Thats what i go to school for, **

**Thats what i go to school for,  
**  
_"AARGH!! WHERE CAN I BE LEFT ALONE!?!"  
___

_Lily ran, once again, into the castle, and ran into the Room of Requirements, she thought she was the only one who knew about it, but unfortunatley for her, James, Remus & Sirius have (drums) TTTTTTHHHHHHEEEEE MARAUDERS MAAAAP!!!  
_  
**Everyone that you sit with all day,**  
  
_Came a voice she dreaded to hear._  
  
**Knows that your looking at me in a different way,  
**  
_"I DONT!" She screamed at James, who was sitting on the desk.  
  
Remus was sitting on a chair and Sirius was leaning against the wall._  
  
**I guess thats why,**

** My hopes are getting so high,**  
  
_Lily got really mad and went over to James, he grinned cheekily at her, she then pushed his face first onto the desk and started spanking him with her wand, It hurted so much that poor James couldnt carry on singing so Remus, who was laughing so hard, took a deep breath and sang:_  
  
**He can see those those tell-tales signs telling him that he was on your mind,**

** Or maybe it wasnt that,**

** But the little stars and now he's seeing black,**  
  
_"Me?" Sirius asked, eyebrows raised. _

_"Shut up, Sirius, this is a great part" Lily said smirking.  
  
James stood up quickly, and rubbed his bum and quickly ran away to the other side of the room, where he carried on rubbing his bum.  
_  
**Shes packed her bags its in her trunk,**

** Looks like she's gonna marry the hunk**- _ points at James_  
  
"_EW! SHUT UP! THATS JUST GROSS!"_  
  
**They drive past us to say goodbye,**

** They're gonna have so much FUN!**  
  
_"SIRIUS BLACK RUN IF I WERE YOU, THEN I'D BETTER RUNS AS FAST AS POSSIBLE BECAUSE I'M GONNA KILL YOU THEN EAT YOU!"  
_  
_Sirius winced and James pouted._  
  
_"But he was gonna be our baby's godfather!"_  
  
**Thats what I go to school for,**  
  
_Students from all houses appeared and started jumping._  
  
**Eventhough it is a real bore,**

** You can call me crazy,**

** I know that she craves me** -_points at Lily_

**Thats what i go to school for,**  
  
_Remus does a Moonwalk_ (A/N: LOL!)

**Eventhough it is a real bore, **

**Girlfriends I've had plenty, **

**none like Miss Lily,  
**  
_James winks at Lily.  
_  
**Thats what I go to school for,**

** Thats what i go to school for.  
**  
_Sirius makes a stupid face at Lily, she then comes and kicks him where it hurts._  
  
THE END!


End file.
